playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Emperor Kranos
Emperor Kranos is a playable character. Biography SELF-PROCLAIMED CYBORG EMPEROR Once an evil supervillain from the Moon Colony of Gooptonia's moon, Emperor Kranos was accidentally killed by a Giant Moon Maggot. He was rebuilt as a cyborg freak before he went insane. He converted his former henchman in cyborg soldiers, created two laser swords that he dubbed "Lefty" and "Rightey", and got his mom to sew him AN EVIL CAPE OF EVILNESS! Gameplay Emperor Kranos plays like a mix between Emmett Graves and Toro; he can switch between three melee weapons: a Shock Spear, his two Laser Swords (Lefty and Rightey), and a Scorch Hammer. Each weapon affects his stats. The Shock Spear increases his speed and decreases the strength of his Green Attacks, whereas the Scorch Hammer makes him a slow-moving tank and makes his Green Attacks much more powerful. So, the weapons only affect his Green Attacks and his speed. Moveset Red *Shock Bot Army---Kranos summons a trio of Shock Bots that move autonomously of Kranos (like Ratchet's Forward Circle) *Electro Dash---Kranos dashes forward on the ground, leaving a trail of electricity behind him *Shock Bot Rising---Kranos rises up on a group of Shock Bots *Stun Blast---Kranos fires a plasma sphere that stuns opponents (like Spike's Down Circle) Yellow *Tesla Coil---Kranos sets up a tesla coil that automatically fires electrical arcs at any opponents that go near it (similar to Emmett's turret); lasts for 10 seconds and can be destroyed after 3 hits *Spear Change---Kranos changes to the spear and rushs forward *Dual Sword Change---Kranos changes to Lefty and Rightey and does an upward double slash *Hammer Change---Kranos changes to the hammer and slams it down Green-Shock Spear *Spear Thrust---Kranos stabs forward; can be comboed three times *Spear Rush---Kranos rushes forward quickly, ending with high knockback *Spearpeller---Kranos spins the spear above his head, allowing him to fly freely for 4 seconds *Spear Shield---Kranos spins the spear in front of him, deflecting projectiles Green-Lefty and Rightey *Sword Slash---Kranos slashes with the sword; his main combo starter *Flip Slam---Kranos leaps forward and comes down hard with the swords *Uppercut---Kranos does a backflip uppercut *Sword Chain---Kranos fires out Lefty on a chain, reeling in opponents while electrocuting them Green-Scorch Hammer *Flame Toss---Kranos creates a target on the ground in front of him and throws the hammer in a very low arc at the target *Hammer Burning Tornado---Kranos spins around with the hammer at his sides, creating a fire shield around him *Hammer Arc---Kranos throws the hammer in a high arc *Hammer Smash---Kranos slams the hammer on the ground, creating a shockwave of flames Crash-Attack: Kranos Cannon Kranos pulls out a large plasma gun called the Plasma Cannon. When the cutscene ends, Kranos is kept in place while he aims the cannon. He can aim at any angle around him. He has five seconds to aim. Once the time is up, the cannon fires a large continous beam that stretches around the stage, growing ever longer as it does. The beam bounces off walls, ceilings, floors, and platforms at the angle at which it hits them. This means that the way it reflects off walls depends on the angle you're aiming at when it fires and the layout of the stage itself. Animations Intro Emperor Kranos has his back to the camera. He unsheathes Lefty and Rightey from the sheathes on his back and turns to face the camera while snarling. Winning Emperor Kranos points and laughs at the competition while laughing hysterically. Losing Emperor Kranos jumps up and down in anger and stomps the ground. Costumes Evil Emperor Default. Dark Kranos Kranos with a skull on his cape and a metallic dome on his head rather than a glass one. Broken Case Kranos with a broken glass dome on his head and one missing eye. Rival *Rival: Jersey Devil *Reason: Emperor Kranos claims he's looking for "a few good men covered in metal". Jersey Devil, at first, mocks him because of how wrong the phrase sounded. When Kranos gets angry and restates his goal in a more serious manner, Jersey Devil believes that he is referring to Inferno (due to Inferno's metal suit). Teamwork *Partner: Lee Hatake Teamwork Attack: Mystic Cannon Kranos once again pulls out his Kranos Cannon and aims it for five seconds, just like his Crash-Attack. However, the difference here is that, at any point, Lee Hatake can attack the laser beam to deflect it manually, rather than wait for it to bounce off a wall. So to put it simply, Lee can somewhat decide where and how it reflects off walls. It's one of the harder Teamwork Attacks to use effectively. Category:Blog posts